powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 41: The Medal and Comedians
Medal and Comedian is the forty-first episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Kouta must deal with the return of his sister to Japan as she slowly discovers the truth of her brother alongside Saturnakura's comedic Chuunin partner! Plot Satorakura bumps into Saandaru intentionally. He tried to steal the seal Stone and pays for it. He tells him he will see the power soon. At the base, Oboro and Shurikenger are working on TriGondor. She won't let him touch her computer, she is sill angry at him for what he and Gozen did. She tells Shurikenger to go back where he came from irritably. Yousuke and Nanami bounce to her side trying to soothe her. She tells them she intends to repair the Tricondor by herself. Shurikenger leaves. Mugensai asks for Kouta. Nanami says that Kouta's sister Meiko has returned to Japan. Meiko waits for him at a restaurant, he runs up stairs and sees the Comic ninja attacking.He transforms and fights. The other five arrive. The foe brings out a bowl of food. Wind and leaves blow from under them. The foe drops a large shaker at them. Meiko arrives and hides, she quickly registers that they are ninja. He brings out Nan (Indian Bread) and makes a riddle. Which they don't get right and large pans drop on their heads. Goraijer goes towards him and he makes another riddle and drops pans on them and they un-transform. Satorakura calls him and the monster leaves at his command. The ninja come to the brother's aid. Mieko goes back to the restaurant and there is no Kouta. Kouta arrives late and she tells him of the ninja. They go out and spot the brothers. She goes up to them and ask them their names and say they are cool. Ikkou rubs his sore neck and Meiko admires his GouraiChanger. Meiko touches a button on Ikkou's bracelet causing the wings to open.Kouta makes his prescence known. They call him by his name. She asks Kouta if he knows the boys and he says it is the first time he meets them. They are preplexed. She then asks how they knew his name.He makes a sign behind her to them to go away please. He tries to distract her and the two disappear. She then sees his similar changer. Brother and sister pray at a shrine. She asks him what he is hiding, he denies it, she is worried if he is doing something dangerous. She tells him he can tell her anything because they are family. He hands her an envelope. He runs off. At the base, Kouta explains the problem to Mugensai. He sympathizes that it's hard when you can't even tell your family what you're doing. Oboro can't get the programming for the Tricondor right and reacts badly to suggestions to accept help. The monster warms his hand on fire in the Centipede. Sargain is angry with Satorakura. He hides behind Saandaru. He distracts them with his Seal Stone. Satorakura and the foe attack, the five arrive to the arena where they are. The heroes respond to challenge. And Meiko hears their voices and goes to investigate. They do their roll call. Meiko walks closer and hides. Yellow fights the monster first and they all engage. The monster blasts all 5 and then pans on them. Meiko recognizes the Changer on Yellow's arm as the Changer on her brother's arm. She links the two. Satorakura then blasts the five. Yellow notices Meiko and tries to get her to safety. She address him as brother. Kouta then arrives, confusing her. He speaks in a English-Japanese mix and drags her away. She trips. Satorakura blasts towards her but Yellow takes the blast. Shurikenger as Kouta tells Meiko to climb on his back and he takes her away. She looks back at her real brother. Yellow goes back to the battle. On the other side, Saandar has arrived. He uses the stone to suck the five's energy. Shurikenger as Kouta arrives and says Meiko is alright. Kouta thanks him. 'Kouta' then transforms into Shurikenger. The six are blasted down. The real Kouta realizes something about the foe's hands, he blasts the hands and takes Satorakuta down with his mallet. He then beats up the monster with the hammer. They destroy him with the Victory Gadget. He sizzles with energy before exploding. Meiko watches and smiles. Saandaru has collected energy, the stone glows. The stone explodes to reveal a sand dollar. The Raging Arrow Medal. Satorakura and Saandaru retreat. The monster grows and the three machine fight him. Tenraisempujin is formed, as Oboro has fixed Tricondor. They finish him off. Later at the airport, Kouta says goodbye to his sister. Meiko tells him that he's cool and as she gets on the escalator, she tells him not to give up, "Hurricanger!" They are all shocked. Oboro's hypnotizing robots pops up behind them. They grab it quickly until Meiko is safely gone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 43, . *'Viewership': 7.9% *The footage of this episode was not used for "Ninja Storm", but the monster was indeed used. *This is the second time Shurikenger imitates Kouta. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 10 features episodes 37-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naoyuki Sakai